


Three Times Fili and Cassia Kissed Without Knowing They Loved Each Other

by FantasticallyTragical



Series: An Extra Burglar [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticallyTragical/pseuds/FantasticallyTragical
Summary: And the one time they kissed while knowing.





	1. Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Trolls!

It's the night after the troll incident and their sitting around the fire, Bilbo telling them a story about a girl with a red hood and a big, bad wolf, and most everyone is listening raptly. Fili sharpens the sword he found in the troll hoard for Cassia. She's nowhere to be found, but he doesn't worry, as the woods have been cleared of trolls. He wonders though, idly.

“How long will it take to get it all the way sharp?” Cassia ask, right next to his ear.

Fili swears, his hand slipping on the whetstone and slicing his palm open.

“Oh, goodness,” Cassia sits down beside him, pulling her handkerchief out of her pocket and wraps it around his hand. “I'm so sorry!”

“It's fine,” he says, trying to pull away, but she doesn't let him.

“I've been practicing,” she says, dabbing at the blood. 

“Practicing what?” He asks.

“Moving quietly,” she replies. “Just in case. And after the trolls, I want to do better.”

Fili's stomach twists uncomfortably at the thought of her in danger, both previous and future. 

“That was an accident,” he says, “with the trolls. You were doing just fine.”

She smiles up at him. “I'm going to go get some bandages from Oin and patch you up. Keep holding that there.”

She hurries off and he watches as she goes, unable to tear his eyes from her. She comes back after a short conversation with Oin, with a bunch of bandages, a canteen, and some herbs.

“All right,” she says, taking his hand and removing the handkerchief. “Let's fix you up.” 

“Do you know what you're doing?” He teases and she frowns. 

“Of course I do!” she replies. “This might sting.” She carefully cleans out the cut with the water. Her tongue sticks out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrates. It's… incredibly cute. 

She wraps his hand gently and tying it off. “There we go,” she says, patting the top.

“Thanks.” 

“It doesn't hurt too bad?”

“It stings, but I'll be fine.”

Cassia grins. “You want me to kiss it better?”

“Uh…”

Before he can say anything else, she draws his hand up to her face and presses a gentle kiss to his palm. Fili blushes hard and she laughs softly, releasing his hand. She takes the whetstone and wipes off the blood. 

“Can you show me how to sharpen my sword? I want to be able to do it myself.”

Fili nods, setting the sword on her lap. “You want to go with the grain of the metal, and keep the stone wet.” He reaches around her and dunks the stone in a bowl of water at her feet and hands it to her, placing his hand over hers. “I’ll show you how, then you can do it yourself.”

Cassia scoots closer to him so he can reach around her easier. He moves her curls out of his line of vision and tuck them behind her shoulder

They smell like lavender. 

Cassia's a fast learner, though a bit clumsy. He doesn't have to direct her very long, and soon drops his hand down to her side and just watches, giving occasional tips or reminding her to wet the stone. His hand is resting against her thigh, thumb once and awhile moving up and down. He can still feel the press of her lips against his palm and wonders what they'd feel like against his. 

“How do I know when it's sharp enough?” She asks. Fili takes the sword from her and hold it up.

“Look at the edge,” he says. “The narrower it is, the sharper it is. This looks good. You did well.” Cassia beams and hands him the scabbard. He sheaths the sword and hands it to her. 

“Now you're ready to slay some orcs,” He says. 

“Well, I don't really know how to use this yet.”

Fili squeezes her knee. “Tomorrow, I promise.”

“Okay!” She says, standing up. “I'm gonna go to bed.”

“Good night,” he murmurs.

“Good night,” she replies.


	2. Combative Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after 'Trolls!', Cassia learns to use a sword with Fili's help, and has interesting ideas on how to get out of sticky situations

“You're dead!” Cassia yells, lunging forward. Fili dodges her with difficulty and knocks his sword into hers. “None can stand before me!”

“Don't get ahead of yourself, lass,” he teases as she whirls around to block a blow. 

“Oh, I shan't!” She replies with a quick swipe. “I'll beat you today!”

“Bold words,” he shoots back. She attacks again, pressing forward with abandon that actually has him on the retreat, but he parries with ease.

“Your footwork needs attention,” he says, coming to a halt and stopping the blade of her sword with his.

“It is good enough, I think,” she retorts, shoving back at him.

“Are you attempting to overpower me?” Fili asks incredulously. He barely moves despite her throwing all her weight against him.

Cassia smirks, then falls to the side. The prince stumbles forward in surprise and she whirls, sticking one leg out and tripping him neatly, following the move up with a blow to the shoulder with the flat of the blade.

Fili lands on his face with a groan that has the other company members roaring with laughter.  Cassia plants her foot between his shoulder blades and leans over to grin in his face.

“I have defeated you!” She crows, her blue eyes dancing with mirth. 

“She most certainly has!” Dwalin laughs as Fili grumbles, “come now, Fili, you wouldn't be a sore loser, would you?”

Fili shakes his head. “I would be nothing of the sort, Master Dwalin. Congratulations, Lady Took, you have bested me. Truly none can stand before you.”

Cassia straightens up and waves her sword at the dwarves around her. “You hear that, you rabble? You are but chaff before my blade!”

With her foot still planted on Fili's back, she's already in the perfect position and due to her posturing she doesn't notice him get his arms underneath himself until he pushes up sharply. Cassia lets out a surprised yelp and tumbles back, allowing Fili to grab her by the ankle and tug her down on to the ground and between his arms.

“What was that you were saying about besting me?” he smirks down at her, straddling her hips to hold her down.

Cassia turns very red, but has the presence of mind to bring her sword up and fit the edge beneath his chin. “Should have disarmed me, Prince Fili.”

“Perhaps I should have, Lady Cassia,” he smirks, knocking her arm away and trapping her wrist against the ground. “There now. Will you admit you've lost?”

Cassia glares, wriggling fruitlessly for a moment before going limp. Fili's grip does not let up, even when she resumes wriggling once more with renewed gusto, even attempting to kick him. He tuts at that.

“Ah, ah. Admit you've lost, lass.”

“Will you let me up?”

“Once you admit I'm the greatest.”

Cassia resumes her kicking in earnest. “No! Curse you!” She yells, before breaking off into some Khuzdul swears she's picked up. 

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” 

“I'll kiss your face with my fist! That was a cheap trick!”

“All's fair in love and war, you know.”

“Aye, it is, isn't it.” Cassia says slowly, a sly look creeping over her face.

“What are you planning?” Fili says.

Instead of replying, the Hobbit lass surges forward and presses a quick kiss against his lips. He jerks back, surprised, turning a brilliant shade of red, and Cassia cackles in triumph, scrambling to her feet and darting away into the trees.

“I'll never admit you're the greatest, Fili son of Vili!” she calls behind her for good measure.

Fili stares after her, deaf to the laughter of the dwarves around him, his fingertips against his lips. 

“Mahal’s beard, she'll be the death of me,” he murmurs.

Bilbo has buried his face in his hands, and is either laughing or sobbing. Kili falls over laughing. 

“I am  _ so _ sorry,” Bilbo says, “Cassia's… I am  _ so  _ sorry. She's not… usually like that.”

Thorin raises one bushy eyebrow. “I wasn't aware of the relationship between you and Miss Took, nephew.”

Fili splutters, turning redder somehow. “N-no… uncle it's not…. I swear it's not like that!”

Cassia comes crashing back into the campsite. “It's not like that!” She shrieks, “it was just a trick! A plot! A ploy, if you will!”

“Hm. You aren't playing with my nephew's heart, are you?”

“What?! Of course not! I'd never do that!”

“No! No, no, uncle! It's fine, it was a good trick! Nothing else is going on!”

Thorin looks at them for a long while, his lips twitching beneath his beard. 

“I'm teasing,” he finally says. Cassia and Fili sigh in relief.

“Don't do that!” Cassia gasps, “I can never tell!”

“Uncle!” Fili cries.

Thorin just laughs.

 


	3. Drunken Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassia proposes a contest and Fili proposes an award. Kili wishes they'd stop beating around the bush.  
> (Takes place in Rivendell)

“I bet,” Cassia declares, setting down a tankard of elvish wine, “that I'll outdrink you.”

Fili raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

She leans forward over the table to set a crystal glass before him, her borrowed smock dipping dangerously low. “I'm a Took,” she says, “I can outdrink most of Hobbiton.”

“I'm a dwarf,” he shoots back, “ _ and _ the best drinker in the Company.”

“I know, you've said so before. Many times. And that's why I'm challenging you.”

“You'll lose.”

“Perhaps.” She pours them both a drink. “But I don't like to lose. And when I win, I get the bragging rights.”

“What do  _ I _ get if I win?” Fili asks, his cup against his lips.

Cassia waves her hand flippantly. “You can choose whatever. Within reason. But you won't win.”

Fili grins boldly. “If I win, you have to kiss me. On the lips.”

“Fili!” Kili chokes, sounding uncharacteristically scandalized.

“Agreed!” She sticks out her hand and he shakes it, then they both toss back their liquor. It's more of a wine than a hard liquor, and not really for drinking contests, but it's the best Cassia could find.

Fili makes a face. “It's not dwarven,” he says, pouring another glass. “But it's palatable.”

“It’s not hobbit,” Cassia shoots back, “but I suppose it'll do.” 

By the third glass, Cassia realizes she underestimated the alcohol content of elven wine. The edges of her vision are beginning to swim slightly. Luckily for her, though, Fili's looking a bit loopy as well, blinking long and slow. She takes another drink.

“How does i’ feel… to be the  _ sssecond _ bes’ drinker in th’ Company?” Cassia slurs.

“I wouldn’ know,” he replies. “Because 'm not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I'm not.”

“Are too.”

“Are not.”

“Are too.”

“Are not! Keep denying it and people will think you're embarrassed to kiss me!”

Cassia scoffs. “Why would I be embarrassed to kiss you?”

“Because you're bad at it.”

She gasps, mortally offended. “You take that back! I'm a fantastic kisser. A real delight!” She knocks back another drink. “You  _ wish _ you could kiss like me!”

“I'll have you know, I am a real heartbreaker back home. A real Prince Charming.”

“How many people have you kissed?”

“'s not important.”

“So you haven't kissed very many people at all. I have.”

“It's more about quality, though, innit? Quantity can't beat quality!”

“You know what?!” Cassia stands to her feet and marches over to him, swaying a little. “I'm a great kisser. I'll prove it to you. I'll prove it right now.” Fili turns around on his bench so he's facing her, back to the table.

“Sounds like you're insecure,” he teases.

“I'm not!” She insists, plopping down on his lap, straddling his thighs. Fili grunts in surprise, reaching out to hold her by the waist. 

“I think this is getting out of hand,” he murmurs, eyeing her lips.

“Sounds like you're insecure,” she replies, shooting his own statement back at him. He glares, his fingers flexing in the soft flesh around her middle. She's so soft. If he didn't know any better he'd say there wasn't a muscle on her. But he does know better, so he doesn't mention the thought.

“I'm not insecure,” he says.

“Well, then,” she says, and then leans forward to kiss him. Her lips just barely brush his before she's pulled away.

“Hey!” Cassia yelps, twisting around in Kili's grasp. “I was proving a point!”

“I cannot,” he says, “in good conscience let this continue. I'm sorry. You'll thank me later.”

“Maybe you can leave,” Fili suggests, “and Cassia and I  _ do _ continue this.”

“Nope. I can't let that happen.”

“Blasted dwarves,” Cassia swears. “Doubting my kissing prowess and then denying me the right to defend it!” She kicks Kili in the gut and jumps forward back into Fili's arms. 

The younger brother groans and falls to the floor. “You know what? Fine. You'll regret this and I'll have no sympathy.”

“It's just two friends making out,” Cassia scoffs, “we've all done that.” She leans forward and presses her lips to Fili's, threading her fingers through his hair. 

Kili makes a face and hurries out the room, not wanting to see his brother and friend do anything else. Neither notice him leave, too wrapped up in each other. 

Fili slides forward off the bench and lays her down in the ground, Cassia gasps at the change in angles, but does not stop kissing him, her tongue brushing his lip. Fili opens his mouth and slides his tongue in, curling around hers. She tastes like wine. He kisses harder and she moans, then growls low in her throat, fighting for dominance again. She rolls her hips, pressing against the erection forming in his trousers. He whimpers, his whole body shaking. Mahal, she's ruining him. Destroying him. He's completely at her mercy. And he's perfectly fine with that. Cassia shoves against his chest, pushing him up, flipping him onto his back and climbs on top of him. She leans over him, the ends of her curls brushing his cheek. “You're into this,” she says, sounding a little surprised and also very pleased with herself.

Fili trails his fingers up her thighs, tugging at the edge of her smock. “You  _ are _ a good kisser,” he says breathlessly. “Sorry I doubted you.”

Cassia grins. “Told you!” she crows, moving to stand, but Fili tightens his grip on her legs, holding her fast. Cassia looks down at him in surprise. 

“Wait,” he says hoarsely, sliding one hand up her back. 

“What?” She asks, looking interested.

“Cassia, I—”

“Am I interrupting something?” Thorin asks, standing in the doorway. Cassia and Fili both blush and Cassia scrambles off him and they both climb to their feet.

“No,” Cassia says. “We… fell.”

Fili nods in agreement. 

“All right,” Thorin says, “head to bed. We're leaving at first light.”

The two nod and hurry past him. Thorin lets Cassia pass but catches Fili's arm. His nephew shoots him a look.

“We need to talk,” Thorin says. 

“What about?”

Thorin crosses his arms. “You were kissing her.” It's a statement, not a question. Fili blushes.

“Yes.”

“Is she it?”

The younger dwarf doesn't even hesitate. “Yes. She is.”

Thorin grunts.

“Look,” Fili continues, “I know she's not a dwarf. I know she's not what you had in mind for me, but I love her. She's everything to me. I can't help what my heart wants. And it doesn't matter what you say I'm—”

Thorin holds up his hand and Fili breaks off. “I understand,” Thorin says. “If she's who you love, there's nothing I can do to sway you. I do want you to be happy. I just don't want her to become more important to you than this Quest.”

“Uncle—”

“Maybe she should stay here.”

“With the elves?”

“As much as I hate the notion, she would be safe.”

Fili fidgets. “She won't do it.”

“Not even if you ask her?”

“I don't know what difference that would make at all.”

Thorin blinks. “You haven't told her how you feel, have you?”

Fili looks away. “No. I was  _ about _ to, but you barged in.”

“Ah. Be careful.”

“What about?”

“She's not a dwarf. They do not love like us.”

“What? You think she's not capable of love?” Fili glares. “How can you say that?!”

“I meant they do not have Ones.” 

Fili subsides. “Oh. Oh, I didn't… I don't think of that.”

Thorin squeezes his shoulder. “Remember, you don't always get the One.”

“I know.”


	4. A Kiss With Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which feelings are bared and Fili does the kissing.  
> (Takes palace after 'Giants And Goblins And Orcs, Oh My!' in Beorn's garden)

“Cass,” Fili says. The hobbit lass turns to grin at him, holding out a yellow flower. 

“Look! Goldenrods!” She says with glee, tucking one behind her ear. “They're my favorites! There a type of aster, did you know that?” She scurries over to him and places one in his hand. “Aren't they lovely?”

Fili closes his fingers over the flower. “It's nice. Cassia, I think you should stay here with Beorn.”

She stiffens. “What?”

“You'll be safe here. No orcs or dragons or anyone can hurt you here.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?!”

“No! I'm trying to keep you safe.”

Cassia glares, her voice rising in volume. “I don't  _ need _ you to keep me safe!”

“You almost  _ died _ !” He shoots back. 

“No, I did not! I was perfectly safe!”

“No, you weren't! You were nearly eaten by wargs, killed by goblins, crushed by stone giants… you're the farthest thing from safe I can imagine!”

“Yeah, well, all those things happened to you, too!”

“I never said I was safe either! But I know how to handle these kinds of situations! I'm used to it!”

“I think I handled it rather well, you know!”

“That's not the point!”

“What is, then?”

“The point is that you aren't safe on this quest!”

“Who cares?! I made a promise to help! I read the contract and I signed it with full knowledge!”

“Oh, damn the contract!” Fili throws his hands up in frustration. “It's a stupid piece of paper! It doesn't  _ matter _ !”

“It does, too!” Cassia shouts, wagging her finger at him. “I gave my word! And I don't go back on my word!”

“Can you put aside your pride for one moment and try to hear what I'm trying to say?!”

Cassia gasps. “Put aside my pride?!  _ Mine _ ?! All I hear from you is someone who's too proud to bother to watch out for someone else! Is that what you're trying to say? Is It?!”

“No!!! I'm trying to say that if you died, so would I!” Fill shouts. Cassia freezes, her jaw dropping, and the chatter around them dies down immediately.

“Wh-what are you saying?” she stutters.

“I'm saying that you mean more to me than life itself. If you died, my life wouldn't be worth living. I'm saying I love you.”

Cassia tears up, and Fili swears softly. “Dammit. Cassia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm no good with words. I'm s—.” he breaks off, as Cassia has grabbed him by the front of his cost and dragged him down to her level, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“I love you, too,” she murmurs, “and it's because I love you that I must come along for the rest of this journey.”

“Is there nothing I can say to sway you?”

“No.”

Fili sighs, touching her cheek. “You are far too stubborn. Promise me you'll stay close to me, so I can protect you.”

“I promise.”

Fili pulls her close again and kisses her gently once more.

“Put a braid in her hair before you try anything else, laddie!” Gloin yells, and Fili turns bright red and pulls away from Cassia in a hurry. The other dwarves roar with laughter .


End file.
